


Faraway Scent - Remember

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [10]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fuma il Natale piaceva un sacco: aveva sempre belle memorie, legati a quella festività, e anche il ricordo importantissimo della filosofia di base di suo fratello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Scent - Remember

A Fuma il Natale piaceva un sacco: aveva sempre belle memorie, legate a quella festività, e anche il ricordo importantissimo della filosofia di base di suo fratello. All’epoca aveva quattro anni e camminava, tutto infagottato in un cappotto con berretto, cappuccio, guanti e sciarpona, al fianco di Seishiro, tenendogli stretta la mano: pur avendo solo dodici anni, il maggiore dei due già da tempo si era accollato tutte le responsabilità casalinghe, e quel giorno erano in giro per fare acquisti per il pranzo di Natale.

Fuma saltellava beato, ammirando le luci ed i colori che si affollavano sulle strade addobbate: a casa sua le decorazioni erano un’esclusiva della mamma e di Seishiro, ed erano tutte bianche e argento; quelle delle vie della città, invece, erano di tutti i colori, in un ricco sfavillare di rosso ed oro. Passando davanti alla vetrina del negozio di giocattoli, una delle più ricche, Fuma diede una tiratina alla mano di suo fratello – Niisan, Babbo Natale ha ricevuto la mia letterina, vero?

– Certo, Fu-chan, non preoccuparti – lo rassicurò l’altro – Piuttosto, vorrei capire che brutta malattia agli occhi hanno le commesse di ‘sto negozio – ci era entrato per comprare i regali al fratellino appena aveva letto la lettera, ed era stata un’agonia sopravvivere alla fila ed alla permanenza in quel posto pieno di luci sparafleshate di tutti i colori, orribili Babbi Natali canterini e alberi di Natale luminosi.

– Perché? – chiese il bambino, sorpreso.

– Perché quella vetrina è  _orribile_. È…  _pacchiana_! – concluse con una smorfia di disgusto.

– Che vuol dire “pacchiana”?

– Vedi Fu-chan – aveva risposto Seishiro, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui per guardarlo negli occhi – C’è chi divide il mondo in “buoni” e “cattivi”, chi lo divide in “ricchi” e “poveri”… io lo divido in “bello” e “pacchiano”: tutto ciò che è pacchiano è male assoluto!

– Oh! – Fuma sgranò gli occhioni (che sbucavano, castani e luccicanti, da sotto il berretto blu e da sopra la sciarpa celeste) – Non lo sapevo!

– Ora sì – sorrise il fratello – E ricordati: ci possono essere persone belle con un animo cattivo, persone povere con un carattere meraviglioso, e così via. Ma difficilmente una persona pacchiana potrà essere davvero simpatica! A me, per lo meno.

Il bambino annuì deciso: se qualcosa non piaceva al suo fratellone, non poteva piacere assolutamente neanche a lui; e poi, gli venne l’ansia di non saper capire bene cosa fosse sbagliato e cosa no, perciò decise di mettersi subito a studiare il problema.

– Mi dici come si capisce?

Seishiro lo tirò su in braccio – Allora, Fu-chan: la mamma è bellissima ed elegante; quella signora – proseguì, indicando una donna dagli stivali color oro, un cappotto gonfio e lucidissimo della stessa tinta, ed un completo di guanti, cappello e sciarpa maculati – È pacchiana.

– Mhm! – annuì il bambino.

– Adesso guarda – continuò il fratello – Vedi quel cagnolino? – parlava di un bastardino bianco con un cappottino di lana rosso – Quello è carino; quell’altro – indicò un cagnolino color crema, ammantato di un giubbetto rosso lucido (con tanto di cappuccio), tipo catarifrangente, con degli scarpini a stivaletto alle zampine – È pacchiano, anche se non per colpa sua, povera bestiola.

– Capito! – concluse serissimo il bambino, annotando mentalmente i dettagli incriminati.

– Bravo Fu-chan – lo lodò il fratello, rimboccando la sciarpa sul nasino del bimbo.  
  
~*~

 

Con gli anni, Fuma aveva capito che Seishiro era convintissimo di quel che diceva: non era superficialità nel giudizio, a lui le persone che si vestivano in maniera eccessiva e appariscente risultavano fastidiose come il fumo negli occhi; quando aveva incontrato per la prima volta i vampiri a cui suo fratello dava la caccia, studiò la figuretta esile, vestita di bianco e nero, di Subaru, i suoi modi timidi ed eleganti e capì immediatamente che doveva aver colpito il suo niisan al primo sguardo.

Poi aveva considerato Kamui, in piedi accanto al suo gemello con l’aria protettiva di una leonessa col suo cucciolo, e aveva studiato le loro differenze, dai capelli disordinati del primo, agli abiti di fibra sintetica che si usavano nel loro mondo, in netto contrasto con il raso lucido dei vestiti provenienti da chissà quale universo che Subaru aveva indosso. La posa era tesa e nervosa, le unghie sguainate, e un’espressione furiosa sul viso.

Però Kamui non era pacchiano, proprio no, concluse con un sorriso soddisfatto.


End file.
